Locomotive Wiki:File use policy
Files can be uploaded to Locomotive Wiki by any . This policy outlines the standards that must be followed when to the Wiki. A file can be one of three types: an image, a sound file or a video. By uploading any files to this wiki, you agree with Wikia's Terms of Use; in particular the sections "Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights" and "Media Content". Summary *Do not upload a copyrighted file for which you have no permission *Cite the website from which you downloaded the file *Try to limit the number of images in articles, and avoid adding redundant images *Do not upload memes *Upload high quality files, where possible *Avoid uploading duplicate files *Your file may be deleted if you fail to follow this policy, or the deletion policy. Copyright By uploading a file to the Wiki, you affirm that (a) you have permission to upload the file here, (b) the file is in the public domain, © the file is covered by fair use, or (d) you own the copyright to the file yourself. You may have either direct or indirect permission to upload the file. *'Direct permission:' You have asked the copyright holder of the file for permission via any official communication channel, such as the person's, or entity's, email or physical mail address (or other), and have received a message/letter/semaphore signal that explicitly states you may upload the file to locomotive.wikia.com . Keep in mind, a screen capture (AKA screenshot) may be requested. (Or a photo of the letter, obviously.) *'Indirect permission:' Quite simply a freely licensed file under Creative Commons, General Public License or similar. *'Public domain:' Usually applies to older works whose copyright has expired; works can also be directly released under PD. See also, Wikipedia's Public domain. *'Fair use:' Usually applies to images of company logos. Be aware when placing an image under fair use! If you don't know what fair use is, don't use it! See also, Wikipedia's Fair use. At any time after you uploaded the file, if you are found to have failed to abide by the above text, your uploaded file(s) will be speedy deleted without warning and you will be blocked in accordance with the blocking policy. Source You absolutely must provide a link to the website from which you downloaded the file you are uploading. An exception is public domain files, however, it would be preferred if you cite where you downloaded the file regardless. Google is NOT a valid source to cite, and users will be asked for a more specific source. Failure to produce a source will result in the file being deleted. Images When uploading an image to an article, make sure that the image actually contributes something more to the article rather than duplicating previous images. Articles should contain the fewest number of images possible to illustrate their subject. Description page On the file's page, please provide a source and copyright information. This is achieved easiest by using in another browser tab/window, rather than the in-editor upload form. (The in-editor form then will list it in recent uploads.) In articles To aid readability, add images to articles with the size of 250px or less (<200px is preferred). Images larger than this will be too large for smaller resolutions. Likewise, images of 150px or less will be too small for large resolutions. Galleries Galleries in articles should generally be avoided, or no more than six images used. Instead, create a sub-page at "Article name/Gallery" with a larger gallery as its content. Usual practices should still be followed; adding multiple redundant images is discouraged. Images in this sub-page gallery should be of technical, historical, or other, significance. Memes Do not upload images to the Wiki for the sole purpose of illustrating your point in a discussion. Otherwise know as "memes", these images shall be speedy deleted without warning when found, at any time after upload. Administrators are under no obligation to delink backlinks — in other words, using a meme will result in the content of your message becoming a red link with haste. Quality If an file is found to be of so low a quality that it fails to achieve illustrating/recording its subject, it may be deleted. Upload files of the highest quality possible to avoid this. Age of the original capture or recording should be considered. Duplication Do check whether the file you are uploading already exists on Locomotive Wiki. If a copy already exists, it should be located on the subject article, or a related article. The should help you here. Duplicate files will be speedy deleted. Deletion If a file is found to be in breach of copyright law, or the Wiki's deletion policy, it shall be deleted. Category:Policies on Locomotive Wiki